fitz is misunderstood
by death-flies-on-swift-wings
Summary: This is a story about Fitz and how he finds true love and also a little bit of Eclares on the side
1. Chapter 1

well i decided to write a fanfic about fitz because i felt like i didn't really get him so this is kinda different i hope you enjoy btw i don't on Degrassi if i did i wild be o it i have a thing for emos so i would be with eli.

f pov

i couldn't help but turn when i heard the rumbling of a motorcycle. rumor was that a new girl was coming to school but i highly doubted it till now. then i saw the chic on the motor cycle. a short frilly skirt cover her creamy legs till the tops of her knees it was dark plaid. a black tank top that showed showed how luscious her tiny waist was and her breasts pressed against the fabric leaving only little room for imagination. as she stopped and pulled up next to a black vehicle i didn't pay much attention to. when she took of her helmet i stared at her face , she was perfect, grey eyes that looked like pure silver. red lips almost as luscious as her body was, black hair framing her perfect face. her skin was like pale gold. then i saw Declan get out of the limo parked beside her bike and start yelling. she walked up to him and punched his arm. i was to far away to hear what she was saying but i could see her perfect ruby lips mouth the words. oh give it a rest its not like i killed anybody or anything.

i wanted her she was perfect. i started walking over only to hear my name being called by eli he and his little girlfriend clare where headed towards me and so i waited for them to get to me. eli started to swing his fist almost as if to punch me when clare caught his arm she dragged him away.

i continued on my way to the new girl she had turned around and was heading towards the school her hips and ass swayed with every step she took i couldn't help but stare at her ass as she was walking then i heard eli yell a strange name and he started running towards the new girl. hmm chloe was her name. it suited her perfectly.

when she turned around to look at him her eyes looked as if they were turning from silver to dark gray like storm clouds. when he got near enough she punched him in the face, he went down hard. i stopped shocked as to why she would punch eli. maybe we would get along better than i thought. she started yelling something about him never working up the nerves to call her sister.

i wondered what was going on there this should be interesting. i started to move closer to hear the conversation and then she started to laugh and pull him up off the ground. they started talking as they headed towards the school. i wondered what all that was about?

i got close enough to them i could hear her laugh it sounded like chocolate melting smoothly around me. i wanted to hear her voice when she spoke finally i was shocked. her voice was deep and rich like jazz music straight from new orleans. it was smooth and seductive. i wanted her to be mine. i hoped she would never hear about my reputation because she probably wouldn't want to be my girl after knowing that i am a bully.

then eli turned around and noticed me following them. he started to speak when she turned around and fixed me with eyes like dark storm clouds swirling in the heart of her pale face. then eli spoke, well, well fitzy boy wheres your crew of fellow henchmen i am surprised you decided to beat me up right here right now huh. couldn't you at least wait until after i show chloe around. or unless you wanted me to own you in front of your little crush.

i couldn't believe he would embarrass me like that in front of her. i lunged at him. and we both went crashing to the pavement i punched him once only have someone smash me in the ribs with their foot causing me to roll off eli and slam to the ground. then i say chloe crouched beside me i almost thought she was going to check and see if i was okay then she spoke. if you ever do that again i wont hesitate to beat the shit out of you and i will do more than kick you in the ribs. then eli grabbed her and pulled her back away from me. she turned and asked if he was okay. i felt burning jealousy course through my body

well review please i love reviews. btw i will be adding to the breathing process soon hopefully today

i will work on getting chapters out quicker and as with all my stories if you want longer chapters review and ask.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the reviews guys i was so happy reading them i will try my best to make sure i get my chapters out faster. love you all by the way i am sorry i haven't been putting " " when they speak thanks for pointing that out. love you all thanks again okay new chapter.

F P.O.V

I ran up to her and Eli determined to not beat him up and risk her glaring at me again. " Eli I am sorry I let my temper get the best of me. What do you say, truce?" i tried my hardest to keep a sympathetic look on my face when i was speaking. Clare and Adam walked up to us so I apologized to them as well. I don't know what I was apologizing to Clare for but anything to show i was going to back off. then I turned to her, Chloe. I wondered what she would think if I asked her to the dance that was in a few days. I figured she would say no so I would wait till tomorrow.

so as they started to walk away Chloe stayed behind I sensed she had something to say but didn't want to say it in front of them. so I waited with her wondering what she was going to say. Yet again when she spoke I was surprised by what came out of her mouth. " look I know you were just apologizing to them in front of me so you don't look like a bully."

I attempted to speak but she cut me off. " I am not done I don't care what you did that you have to apologize for, but if you don't bully them anymore. I am willing go to the dance with you."

I attempted to speak but again she cut me off." You see I kind of think you have the possibility of not being a bully so I will give you a second chance. Don't screw it up, I usually don't give second chances so use it wisely."

Finally she let me speak. "I want to thank you for the second chance and I don't plan on screwing it up. But how did you know I only apologized for you? And how did you know I liked you?"

She just smirked and looked at me then started to walk away. She stopped three feet in front of me. " Are you going to walk me to class or not?" I quickly ran to keep up and escorted her to her homeroom which just happened to be my homeroom.

" Isn't this going to be fun?" I asked her as we sat down next to each other. She just gave me a look. If looks could kill ran through my mind, I would be six feet under right now. " Can I see your schedule?" Well, Well we have all the same classes and her locker was right next to mine. " Looks like we are going to see each other all day, I guess I am going to be your personal guide."

As our day progressed i showed her to every classroom. I warned her of all the bitchy teachers and who would let you do whatever in their classroom.

Soon it was lunch every class passed quickly with me staring at her. She was such a nerd. She knew the answer to every question the teachers had everyone was surprised. At lunch me and her sat next to each other we had at next and she was looking over my homework because I was sure I had an answer or two wrong. she had already pointed out a couple which she quickly fixed for me. I couldn't help but watch her ruby red lips as the opened so she could take a bite out of the apple she had brought. I quickly shook my head trying to get sexy thoughts of her out of my head. Then Eli and his crew walked up. They quickly struck up a conversation but she still looked over my math as she was talking. she passed my notebook back to me and pointed at question 19. She then wrote the correct way to do so that I could do it myself.

I looked at her amazed after they were done talking they walked away and she grabbed my notebook once again. She flashed me one of her beautiful rare smiles. " good work thats all the problems i could see. we better head to class because i think the bells going to ring soon." As if it heard her the bell rang as soon as the words slipped through her lips.

Me and her walked to class. and we took our seats next to each other again. before i knew it school was over and i was walking her over to her motorcycle. Then Owen decided to make an appearance he came up." well , well looks like fitz is hogging the new girl. My names Owen I think you need to know that. How about me and you go to the dance on friday?"

"Well Owen who i did not need to know your name, I am already going to the dance with someone and if you don't leave me alone and get out of my face i will tell Mr. Simpson your sexually harassing me and i think he will believe me over you right?"

The look on Owen's face as she told him off was hilarious. It was even better because she said it all in this sugary sweet voice but I bet if it was actually sugar there would be a hell of a lot of poison in it.

Owen took a menacing step forward and said...

sorry guys i couldn't help it cliff hanger. well let me know what you think and leave a review please! okay and I think i will update my stories one day at a a time if you think that is a good idea please review and let me know also i did a longer chapter thanks to those reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay please don't kill me I know I haven't updated in a while but I normally can't update on weekends. So this is chapter three of Fitz.

He leaned closer and

" Fine you want to play that game well I know that there are no rules. Watch out." I looked down at Chloe and her face looked like she smelled a rotten fish.

" What's that smell? Oh right, It's the big whopping stench of Failure." She looked at Owen with a smirk on her face daring him to challenge her. He walked away with a huff down the street.

When I turned to go to my vehicle I felt something warm on my cheek that sent shocks through my veins. Her lips I realized I turned and looked down at her she gave me this small half smile. I looked at her in wonder. " I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me today. I had fun."

" It was my pleasure and also I liked kissing you too was the best part of my day."

She looked at me in bewilderment. " But you didn't kiss m." I interrupted her by putting my lips on her plump juicy ones. She was still so I wondered if I had done something wrong. Then when I started to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer I could feel the length of her body pressed against mine. I felt like I was on fire. She pulled away for air and smirked. She then grabbed her helmet. " Well that was the best part of my day too." She got on her bike. Kick started it and rumbled away. I couldn't help but smile at the promise today brings.

I was about to turn to go to my car when I bumped into Eli. " Hey man I feel so bad knowing what I put you through." With that out of the way I walked to my car and whiseled to myself. I looked into the mirror to see Eli standing there with a blank expression on his face.

As I was sitting on my couch, watching T.V., the doorbell rang I was expecting to find the delivery boy but I saw Chloe standing there holding the pizza box. "Thanks for buying us some pizza. I didn't expect you to go all out like that." She smirked at me and continued. "I brought over some movies for us to watch, and don't worry if I forced you to watch a chick flick I would be forcing myself as well."

I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile and grabbed the pizza box from her hands. She then walked in and looked around. I smiled and guided her to the living room. She brought chips and pop also. I just couldn't get the site of her standing there with the pizza box out of my head.

She bent over to get a slice of pizza and I stared she may not have known it but I could see her lacy black boy shorts they were hot. She turned her head, " like what you see?" She then stalked towards me pizza and movies forgotten. She straddled me and pressed down on my length. She grabbed the back of my neck and pushed her hot lips to mine. She opened her mouth on mine and our tongues danced.


	4. an

Okay guys I am so sorry, I forgot how busy school is. I promise to update at least once a week. Btw I am NOT looking for a beta. I understand if you think I am doing it bad but I am just trying to get the stories out faster. Also I will not be updating on weekends unless it is very late okay because I would need to sneak it around my parents. Please be patient with me. I am trying my hardest also I have to apologize to everyone in advance if I saw something and it sounds bad to you. I will not be intending it to sound that way. Okay please be patient.


End file.
